The World Under Ours
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: What would you do if you fell down a hole and ended up in a whole different world during a trip to England? Alex has, and this world isnt beautiful and wondrous. Its dark, cold and dangerous. People and creatures are cruel and untrusting and a new war is on the rise. But what does Alex have to do with it? Why does every keep saying she is their savior? And where is the real Alice?
1. The Fall

**Chapter 1, I hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland! **

I have never hated my father as much as I did at that moment.

I didn't mean like I hated him and wanted to hurt him, but I was seriously annoyed. Without my consent, he'd announced we were all going on a trip to England Me, him, my sister Allie and his fiancée Katie. Just like a real family.

A lot of people would have jumped at the idea of going to a foreign country, seeing the sights, meeting new people and all that kind of stuff, but they were never stuck on a bus full of tourist who wanted to see every little thing the same day, every day, a woman obsessed with shopping and my little sister who treated every day like it was adventure,. She was ecstatic about everything and I couldn't blame her, I felt that same way when I was her age. So, since everything wanted to be done in the month we were staying here, I was stuck doing whatever they wanted me to do.

I sunk down deeper into my seat, fishing out the head phones that were part of my sweat shirt and hid them expertly behind my dirty blonde hair. While an over preppy brunette chattered aimlessly into a headset at the front of our tour bus, one of many we've taken for the week and a half we've been here.

I leaned my head against the glass of the bus while my phone buzzed.

_How is my Lexi gurl? _

I smile and write back a quick reply._ Bored to every extent, how about you?_

Thankfully, my father had decided to change my phone plan so I was allowed to text as much as I want, so I could keep in contact with my best friend Morgan. We've been best friends for years and I can always count on her to be there for me whenever things go wrong for me, which seemed to be every minute lately.

"Stop slouching down in your seat, Alexandra." Katie tells me with a smile, from the seat across the aisle. "You'll miss the scenery," She continues in her happy accent. She was raised in England, which is why we had to visit before they got married. To get to know more about her, dad told us, but I knew he was just saying that because Katie missed her life here.

_I was supposed to be getting my permit this summer, not going to England for a month._ I thought bitterly, leaning back up and gazing out at the quickly moving scenery, too fast for my eyes to see them, even in my contacts.

But I don't say that, I just keep my mouth shut and my eyes grazing over the store fronts and trees of London_. That what Alex Knight does best_ I thought. _Just sit there and look pretty._

. . .

"Ascot manor was built originally in 1689," Our guide says, smiling her perfect bright smile as we walk the halls of Ascot manor, it's large intricately decorated walls looming over us as we marched along single file down to the gardens.

"The Ascots had built a trading company that made England the first country to trade with China," She continues, opening two grand doors and showing us the biggest garden I've ever seen. "Here is where the Ascot family held most of their famous parties,"

I follow the group and the woman smiles at all of us, clapping her hands together. "Now, you can all go through the gardens at your own will, just don't go beyond the hedges, and you're free to do whatever you wish."

We all go our separate ways and I start down to the large garden and hedges lined with white and red roses while Dad, Katie and Allie go down to another part of the garden.

I pull out my phone, a basic piece of black with a large touch screen and snap a few photos of the flowers. At least I'll have something to show Katie. She's always saying how she wants red roses at her wedding. I keep walking, pulling my blonde hair back behind my ears even though I know fully well it will just fall back into place soon enough.

My phone buzzes again and I reach for it, reading another message from Morgan. I can always count on her to be there when I feel bad, and I've been feeling like that ever since Dad started dating Katie. I like her well enough, and I don't think Dad's rushing anything. Mom's been dead for over ten years, and he deserves to be happy, but I guess Katie just won't ever be my real mom, like she always tries to be. I'm not seven like Allie is, she'll never remember mom the way she was.

It's not like that's all I can think about, I'm sure I'm pretty much just like any teenager, I can hate my dad for some of the things he does, like taking us on a sudden trip to England without our consent, but I know he loves me. It isn't like I'm going out and keeping piercings or tattoos or having sex. Kids my age are already parents. Still, I guess there's something wrong with me. Oh well,

I write a quick message back to Morgan, but it won't go though, so I raise my phone, no single.

_Dang, _I thought, raising my phone as a small bar started to grow and I walked over to the end of the hedges where it got stronger. _Maybe if I go over here…. _I slide around the hedge that's about a foot and a half thick, and then into the forest, while my tiny bar stays the same.

_Where'd you go?_ I think, raising my hand higher, which helps a little even though I'm only about five foot five. Suddenly, I turn around, and then all I can see are trees, _how far did I go?_ I take a step back, but then turn around again, _maybe I went this way, no, no I went…..ugh. _

I sigh, putting my phone back in my pocket, jam my hands in my sweatshirt and start heading north, the trees overhead shaking as the wind winds around them making tiny sounds that go harmoniously with every step I take. And then, I break onto a hill, trees parting into a large meadow with a tall tree at the top of the peak. I start running, and then lean against its dead trunk, gazing back at the Ascot manor that I can see from here. It looks awesome, the perfect picture. I raise my phone, taking a step back, and then another.

_Almost there, maybe just a few more inches back_, I take one last step, and feel my foot sliding into nothingness and when I turn, my other foot slides too, so I fall, straight down into the dark oblivion and my screams echo across the walls.

**So, we've met Alex Knight, and have a little bit of knowledge about her family life review please? **


	2. Not In Kansas Anymore

**Chapter 2, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland, so stop asking. **

The world around me blurred, but I could tell things surrounded me as I pulled my arms closer, surrounding my basic dark green messenger bag. It was kind of like a safety blanket, and I needed safety. I squinted, trying to get my surroundings but I'm sure I was imagining the things I saw. Everything was gray, and dark, I saw things that I didn't know what was real. Was that really a piano that nearly hit me? I don't know, so I just shut my eyes and waited for it to be over and finally, I hit something hard and then I was finally on the floor, my head throbbing and my back as well.

_What happened…_ I thought dizzy, trying to sit up, and then fell again, hitting my head harder this time. I sighed, pushing myself up on unsteady and trying to stand, grabbing the single table that was next to me, trying to keep myself upright. I looked up, there was a hole in the ceiling and a sparkling chandler swung lazily back and forth, more questions and still no answers.

I ran a hand through my blonde hair, and let my eyes travel along the small room I was in. There were about seven doors, and then one long curtain. I turned back to the small glass table; there was a key and a small bottle there, so I grabbed the key, ignoring the bottle, the cool metal starting to fade into heat in my tight white knuckled grip as I walked over to the door closest to me. I placed the key in the lock, it wouldn't budge so I turned to the door next to it, and again it wouldn't budge and neither did the other five.

I sighed, leaning my head on the wall next to the last door and between the curtains, and just took deep even breaths. _Don't panic, _I thought. _Just stay calm. Don't worry, things will be fine, just keep calm and don't freak out. _

_Ah, screw it. _I threw the key on the ground and kicked the door, but the sound it created wasn't the deep vibrating sound you would get when you kicked a door, it was strangely hallow. And my foot hurt kind of less than it would if I would kick say one of any of the other walls. Curiously, I knelt down and pulled the curtain away, revealing a tiny door.

It looked about the size of one of allies doll house doorways, about a foot tall with a normal sized lock. Curiously, I put turned, reaching for the key blindly while my eyes stayed on the door and picked up the key than placed it inside the lock.

Perfect fit.

The door swung open, and I sat back. _Great just great. I find a door and I can't get through it. _I leaned back, lying on my back and staring up at the hole that I'd put into the ceiling when something flashed at the edge of my gaze. I turned slightly, and it sparkled again. The bottle, I'd forgotten all about it. Quickly, I stood, walking over to the small table and took the bottle in shaking hands. _Drink me_, the label read.

I shrugged, pulling off the top and taking a quick whiff of the scent inside. _It doesn't smell like poison, though I have no idea what poison smells like. _Quickly, I tipped the bottle back, and instantly, the world around me grew bigger and bigger. No, I was getting smaller and smaller.

I shook my head, trying to get whatever it was that I just drank out of my system but I'd finally stopped shrinking, and as I looked over at the small door, my face broke out into a grin. I could fit through the door now!

I started to go towards it, climbing over the shirt I was wearing when I froe and jumped back to where I was standing. Alright, I am not about to go running around wherever I am naked. I looked over at anything I could wear, trying for my shirt but realizing it to heavy and I couldn't rip it when my phone buzzed again, but it wasn't the same sound it made when I received a text, it meant it was dying.

_No, no, no, no _I thought frantically, running towards my bag, ignoring the fact that I may be naked, but couldn't lose what contact I had that could get me out of here. I peeled pen the top and started raiding through my things when my hand passed over some fabric, and I remembered. Allie had begged me to put her new Cinderella dress inside my bag so she could dress up her Barbie with it on the bus. I pulled out the dress with both hands and studied it. It had puffy light blue sleeves and a deep scoop neck, with sparkling blue lace around it. The skirt was huge but it was at least clothing, so I put it on, stretching to pull the Velcro down with my hands behind my back.

When I was done, I pulled out a tiny mirror I kept in my bag. Surprisingly, it wasn't cracked, and I looked at myself in it. My dirty blonde curls were in more of a mess then they usually were, and my blue eyes were staring back at me in their usual sarcastic way, but something about me was…off. And not just because I was wearing an outrageous blue sparkly dress.

I shut my eyes and breathed in deeply again, then started for the door. On my way, I passed a tiny glass box and in it was a cake iced over with pink and written in white lettering where the words eat me.

Bite me, I thought, and kept walking. There was no way I was going to eat anything else here, it was all probably drugged. Who knows, this could all be a hallucination or a dream, I could be asleep in our hotel room and I wouldn't even know it, like Dorothy. I did have the blue dress. And I'll wake up and say I had the strangest dream.

I pushed open the door a little farther and stepped outside it and then, all the air rushed out of my body.

I defiantly don't think I'm in Kansas anymore.

**I like this story a lot, mostly because it's my humor. Please, please, please review! **


	3. The Cat and The Woods

**Okay I finally have an idea about what I'm doing with this story. I changed the description kind of and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland. **

The world around me was dark and colorless. Flowers had frozen where they grew and the sky matching in its gray pallor, the sun didn't even shine.

_What is this place? _I thought, walking down the long set of steps and hen my feet finally hit the hard ground. Hedges shaped as animals with leaves that would never blow again stood. This place was like an abandoned amusement park, all the life drained out of it as time came and went. It was scary and I didn't like it.

_Just keep going, I thought. _Walking down the path past the frozen statues of flowers_. Wherever I am, I just need to stay calm. _

Something appeared at the edge of my vision and a bird flew in a lazy circle in the sky, like a vulture._ Are there vultures in England? _

It squawked a loud noise and then flew down lower. I took a step back and then I saw its face, defiantly not a vulture. So I ran. I ran back to the door where I'd come from but it was locked.

_No, no, no, no, _I cried, running back down the steps as the bird got closer to where I was. I ran faster, pulling up the blue dress so I wouldn't trip over it and I hoped that I could get out of the monsters range. It got closer and I felt it rip against my dress, and then I was in the air, flying.

"No," I was being dragged into the air by a monster. "Let me go!" I screamed, thrashing my legs as we went higher, I pounded against the monster's claws, they were black, the skin the same color.

I kept kicking and screaming, desperate to be released when finally, it ducked low and let out a sickening scream and then its claws retracted and I fell.

This time was worse than when I'd fallen down the hole, I don't know why, but I just felt like this was more real. Something told me that now I was on my own in this messed up world, and finally, I broke through a group of trees and hit the ground hard.

Trees and leaves and branches all scraped against my body and my head was throbbing. I turned onto my back, gazing at the hole I'd created in the cluster of the trees. I pushed myself up on my hands, and then my legs, wobbling as they tried to hold me up. The place around me was dark, dark trees and darker leaves up ahead. _This place was different from where I was picked up by that bird, but that didn't mean I was safe here either. _

I feel forwards and reached out and laid my hand on a thick tree trunk, resting my forehead against the bark,something shifted under it, and I looked up slightly just as leaves moved.

_What? _I thought. As something pulled me to the ground, and a pair of glowing eyes were above me. "What are you doing here?"

I blinked, taking quick breaths as its eyes turned into a face, and then a head. The head of a cat. "What are you doing here?" It hissed.

"You…..you can talk…." I whispered dumbfounded.

There was a quick sound similar of a knife and I felt a burning sensation in my arm. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I fell down a hole and a bird…." I tried to say but I couldn't say what had happened in any way for it to sound normal. My arm continued to burn, the stinging sensation getting worse, I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out in pain, shutting my eyes and I was scared. "I don't know where I am,"

"Stop," The cat hissed, and I dropped my gaze. _What is going on?_ "What do you call yourself?"

"Alex," I whispered.

"Hmm?" the cat purred, and my arm stopped hurting slightly. "Repeat it,"

"Alex," I whispered a little louder. "My name is Alex,"

The cat's eyes widened and then, it disappeared. I blinked, looking around and then sitting up slowly. My arm was still throbbing and I looked over at it. There were five deep straight lines that were leaking with blood over my arms.

I sighed, pushing a blonde curl out of my eyes and looked around, there was nothing I could sue to stop the bleeding. But maybe….I turned to the edge of my dress, I could rip a piece of it off and use that, but I had nothing to cut it with.

"Allow me," a voice said from nowhere, and I turned to see the cat had returned, and was wrapping a piece of my dress over the wounds.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"Binding it," The cat replied, tying it tightly with a double knot. "So it won't get worse,"

"Where am I?" I asked softly, once the cat had stopped and I pulled my legs close to my body, wrapping my uninjured arm around them and putting my chin on the tops of my knees.

"You're in Underland," The cat replied, and Alice realized he was floating.

"What…..why am I here?" I asked softly.

"That's what I would like to know, _Alex_." The cat said seriously.

"What's your name?" I asked in a louder voice.

"You don't need to know that," The cat's reply was curt.

"It's only fair," I told him with a shrug. "You know my name, why shouldn't I know yours?"

"Life isn't fair here, love." The cat said, his eyes shining and then he disappeared.

"Where are you going?" Alex called and the cat's head appeared again, a few inches away from my face.

"Somewhere," He answered.

I sighed. "You're just going to leave me, then?"

"No," The cat said, as if he was talking to a child. "I want you to follow me,"

I kept staring up at the cat and eventually I nodded, standing up on my feet as the cat floated a few feet away, his body appearing. He was a large gray tabby and streaked into his fur were cerulean strips. "Where are we going?"

The Cat turned slightly "Hm?"

"Where are you taking me?" I asked running to keep up with him

"You'll see," He said and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest and following behind him silently. "You can call me, Chessur."

"Chessur," I repeated, the word rolling off my tongue. "Can I call you, Chess?"

The cat didn't turn around. "No one has called me that in a long time, love. I'd like to keep it that way."

I glared at the back of the feline. _Cats could be so finicky, maybe that's why I was more of a dog person. _I suddenly missed my husky lab mix Lupe, who had golden eyes and matching golden fur. He would have probably tried to eat Chessur the moment he had the-

"Coming?" Chessur called, and Alex looked up suddenly, seeing that the cat was five feet ahead of her.

"Yes, Chessur…." I answered, running towards the cat and following him out the dark forest.

**Yay, chess is here, but can you tell how he's different? This is only a taste of what everybody else is like. I can't wait to continue this, please review! **


	4. Tea Time

**Chapter 4 and this is one of my favorites so far, because it has more of the characters with my own creepy twist. Enjoy, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Alice in Wonderland! **

We walked until we were out of the forest area, Chessur floating effortlessly a foot ahead of me and I followed, holding my injured arm close to my body. He didn't say much, and then again I didn't say much either and then finally, as the trees started to thin and the forest started to end he disappeared altogether and I stopped, letting my arms drop to my sides.

"Where are you going now?" I called.

"I'm not going anywhere," The cat's voice floated from behind me. "But you, love, are."

"Where am I going, then?" I asked, and turned to face the cat but he had already disappeared. "Where?"

"Forward," Chessur said, reappearing a few inches away from where I was, still hidden in the darkness of the wood. "I won't take you any farther. It's up to you, now,"

I shook my head. "Thanks…"

"Any," The cat started to disappear as he said the words and he was gone by the time he said "Time,"

I sighed, holding my arm to my chest again and kept walking down the rest of the path alone until I finally got out of the meadow. I looked back at the mouth of the forest but Chessur hadn't reappeared. _Guess I'm on my own again…._

I kept going down the path alone and gazed at the meadow and what it had.

There was a long table that was lying on its side, the original white table cloth gray and dark brown in certain places. There were broken cups and pots that littered around the table and over turned chairs were there too. It looked like there's been a dinner party that had gone wrong, horribly, horribly wrong.

I kept walking down to the table, and finally when I reached it, I held out a hand to touch the up turned table, when something stuck me from behind. Quickly, I turned just as something disappeared into the bushes.

"What the hell, Chessur?" I called furiously. "I thought you said you weren't coming,"

"He's not," A new voice taunted and another pain erupted from my injured arm, and when I looked I saw a long line had been cut into the palm of my hand. "And you shouldn't be here either…."

I looked up and on top of the table was a tiny mouse. It had gray fur and was wearing a black tunic shirt and holding a sewing needle like a sword. It looked kind of cute, except for the fact that its needle was dripping with my blood.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand away. "Why did you do that?"

"You don't belong here," The mouse snapped, holding the needle up high like a sword.

"You kind of said that earlier…." I noted, taking a step back. "Look, I don't know where I am. I just want to go home,"

"I don't care what you want," The mouse said a matter of factly. "You don't belong here. Now leave!"

"Alright, I'll go…" I replied curtly, turning and starting to go back to the forest. I'd gotten about five or six feet away from the up turned table and the fuming mouse when something flew over my head and I ducked nimbly out of the way. Standing about a few inches away from me was a tea cup, shattered into a few large pieces.

"What was that?" I demanded, turning around. The mouse was still there with its paws on its hips but now standing next to it was a rabbit. Or what looked like a rabbit. It had crazy eyes and was wearing what I think were peoples clothing. Ione ear was cocked and its fur was mangy and dense. It looked like an old stuffed animal that as left in an attic forgotten, and kind of fit appropriate with this world.

"Shhhh-hhh-hhhh," The rabbit stuttered, putting his paw to his mouth.

"What was that?" I asked again, my eyes narrowing.

"Hush, 'ya idiotic girl!" the mouse commanded, looking over their shoulder too. "You'll wake 'em. And then you'll be in _real _trouble,"

"Wake who?" I asked walking back towards the table when the mouse jumped off it and ran towards me, pointing its tiny weapon at me. "Get out of here."

"I want to know what's going on," I claimed. "Where am I? Why can you talk? Who do I not want to wake?"

"Shhh!" the rabbit repeated, and looked hesitantly behind its shoulder.

"Thack's right," The mouse said, looking in the direction where the rabbit had. "You gotta be quiet. You don't want to wake 'em not matter what you do."

"Why?" I whispered.

"How stupid are you?" The mouse asked, running the rest of the distance and pushing me back. "You don't know about him? He hates visitors, and the only reason he lets us stay is because we're his friends. You, you're a stranger. You don't wanna know what he does to them,"

"I just want to know where I am," I said, resisting her pushes. "When I went through the tiny door I never expected this to-"

The mouse stopped pushing. "What did you say?"

"I said that when I came through the tiny door I never thought that I would be picked up by a bird and dropped into a forest, talk to a cat after he hurt me, then follow him through a dark forest and end up at a table with a mouse that stabbed me and a rabbit who throws things." I said furiously, ignoring the petrified looks the rabbit was sending me. "I just want to go home. Alright?"

The mouse took a step back, it's black yes wide. "No,"

"What?" I asked. "Why can't I go home?"

"You…you can't be here…" The mouse's reply was faint.

"Where am I?" I demanded, throwing my hands in the air. "Why can't I just go home?"

"Get out," The mouse whispered. "Get out, get out now."

"No," I said, taking a step forward so I was staring close at the mouse, who was a few inches shorter than me. "I'm not going away. Not until I know what's going on, and I think you do,"

"Hush," The mouse whispered furiously. "Not so loud,"

"Then tell me the truth," I said, still in my loud tone of voice. "Where am I?"

The mouse opened her furry little mouth and then there was the sound of glass shattering and the mouse jerked its head around and a chill rushed up through its body. "No,"

"What….what's going on…." I asked, taking a step back. There was another noise and a loud yawn and I saw something move at the head of the table.

"You woke him up….." The mouse whispered, and then something was thrown towards me, and I hit the ground hard.

**Uh oh, Alex woke up the Hatter. Who wants to guess how much he's changed if we've seen Mallymkun and the March Hare and Chess. Please review! **


	5. Trance

**Chapter 5 that originally was lost so I have rewritten it! Enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, sorry. **

The earth shook around me mas I dipped forward, narrowly escaping as something darted behind me. I could feel the object pass behind me, narrowly scraping my back, just as I felt the ground run towards me. I hit it hard, feeling it scrape my face as I turned onto my back and stared at the thing I'd nearly been hit by. It was a long golden staff of some sort. It was nearly my height, it might have had a few more inches on me then I did, and at the tip was a gleaming brown stone.

What was that? I thought, getting onto my feet on unsteady legs and running fingers through my blonde curls. Up ahead the mouse had its back to me, and I felt more footsteps coming and suddenly I was hit with a dizzying realization. There was no way I was going to get back to the woods before whoever I'd just woken up could find me.

I shook my head, eyes frantically searching for an escape but always landing on the upturned table with its billowing white table cloth. I started running towards it, and had barley even gotten behind it before I felt the footsteps of a stranger rumble through my body like an earth quake.

"Hatter," The mouse's squeaky voice said hesitantly, like it was afraid. "What are you doing awake?"

"What were you doing?" a gruff angry voice demanded, thick with an accent that I thought was Scottish.

"Me?" The mouse's confusing tone sounded genuine, but I don't think whoever it was talking to felt that way. "I was just having some tea like usual when….."

"Well?" Hatter asked.

"I….I think I saw someone…" The tiny mouse said softly.

I heard a loud crashing sound and I flinched. "Who?"

"I don't know!" The mouse said indignantly. "Probably one of the queen's pets or something…."

"Hmm," The accented man said, and I wish I could have seen his face. "Maybe it was Chessur,"

There was a long pause before I heard a small voice say. "You know he'd never come here,"

Chessur, I thought, my eyes blazing with knowledge. They have to be talking about him.

The voices started to disappear, and I peered my head out from behind the silky cloth and I saw that no one was around me. Hesitantly, I crawled out of my hiding place, looking over my shoulder when I heard something smash next to me.

Hastily turning my head I saw the rabbit I'd seen earlier staring at me with a disorganized expression and I heard a voice call out what was that? Then I started running.

I don't know how I felt like I would escape, but I tried anyway. Running back towards the forest where I'd come from. I wasn't even halfway there when my foot caught and I fell down again.

Quickly trying to pick myself up, I started again when someone came up behind, me. I turned, and met a pair of blazing red eyes, that stared at me abundantly. He had crazy red hair that ran around his head in wild unruly curls and on top of his head was the strangest hat I'd ever seen.

The world around us stopped, and that's all I saw. Him. He looked at me like….I don't know. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, or a man washed up at sea for years finally seeing a strip of land. A look of hope mixed with joy.

And then the trance ended.

And he threw a cup that smashed close to me. I could feel pieces of broken glass biting my skin which helped me get out of my own daze and I kept running. But he didn't follow me though.

I didn't stop until I got into the woods, deep inside and finally leaned my hand on the deep dark bark of a tree, shutting my eyes and taking in deep lungful's of cool glorious air.

"How'd it go, love?" A voice next to me ask, and I sighed heavily, turning and falling onto my knees and sitting down on the floor of the forest, my entire body aching as the rush of adrenaline faded.

"What," I said between breaths. "Was. That."

"That was a tea party," Chessur explained like he was talking to a child. "Or at least what's left of one. I remember they used to be much more pleasant."

I gave the gray and blue striped tabby a doubtful look. "That was a tea party?"

Chessur nodded. "Tarrant used to throw much better ones, but I suppose times have changed."

"Who's Tarrant?" I asked softly, leaning my head back.

"The man who was staring at you," Chessur replied. "Though his friends call him Hatter. He was the greatest Hatter in Underland, even hatted for the queen some years ago.

"Okay….." I reply, hoping that the cat knew that I didn't understand what he meant.

"You're confused," Chessur said, as a state of fact.

"Well, yeah," I said sarcastically. "What exactly is a Hatter? And what's Underland?"

Chess sighed, obviously exasperated. "You really don't know, do you?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Sorry,"

"A Hatter is a person who creates hats," Chessur explained. "Tarrant is the last of a great clan who made the best hats in Underland," I opened my mouth to speak but Chessur continued. "Underland is where you are now, love."

"Oh," I reply. "But…how do I um….."

"Get back?" The cat said in a light tone. "That my dear is an age old question. Do tell me when you find the right answer,"

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "You don't know,"

"Not a lot of us do," The cat's answer was curt and a bit defensive. "Though I can think of someone who might know,"

"Who?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Mirana," Chessur said with a faraway look in his eyes. "The rebel herself,"

"The rebel?" I ask.

Chessur nodded at me. "Of course. The old queen. She was the one who has been getting the army ready. Very particular about who she chose's to help or but I'm sure she'll make an exception for you,"

"Why me?" I ask.

"Why don't you know?" The tabby cat wondered. "You're the one to save us all,"

**Thank you everyone for the reviews I've been getting, it means a lot to me. Please review again? **


	6. Know What You Don't

**Chapter 6, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland **

"Funny," I said, rolling my eyes. "I didn't know cat's had a sense of humor."

"We don't," Chessur growled. "And this isn't a laughing matter. "We have to get you to the queen right away,"

"Why should I trust you?" I asked indignantly. "The last time I let you take me anywhere I was nearly killed!"

"This time," the Cheshire cat purred. "I'll be accompanying you on your journey."

I was still skeptical about the whole thing, but I stood, brushing my hands on my dress and started walking down the path when I noticed that the grey tabby wasn't following me. "Come on,"

"Oh, you think we're going that way?" Chessur asked, floating lazily where she'd left him.

"Isn't that the way we're supposed to go?" I ask.

The cat smiles, a bit too widely, even though I don't think I've ever seen a cat smile to know. "Yes,"

"Then let's go," I tell him, crossing my arms and turn around, starting up the path once more.

"I can't," The cat said quietly.

"What?" I say unsurely, turning around and letting my hands drop to the sides.

"I said I can't go through there." Chessur growled, glaring at her.

I didn't really ask much more about why he couldn't, unsure if I actually wanted to know. It didn't seem like the kind of person to tell people things, especially strangers that have just fallen out of the sky. Slowly, I walked back to where Chessur was floating staring with faraway look in his eyes.

"How are we going to find the queen then?" I asked softly, sitting down next to him.

Chessur turned, flashing me a wicked grin. "I was hoping you'd ask that,"

The cat disappeared and reappeared behind me, putting his paw on my shoulder and then the world grew hazy.

"What's happening?" I tried to say but my voice was slow and lazy. The world grew blurry all around me and the smoke made everything look blue and finally, I fell onto my knees, sticking my hands out in front of me to catch my fall and breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, love?" Chessur's voice asked in my ear and I sat up, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. "What was that?"

"The only way I can lead you to Mirana's palace," The cat replied, and I realized that he still had his paw on my shoulder. Thoroughly confused out, I started walking while he followed, keeping his paw on my arm and let my eyes trail along the forest that I'd thought was the same one I'd fallen onto my knees on, but I was wrong. Everything was a little bit different now, darker then it was before, like really dark. The trees were deep black and the ground looked a shade blacker to. It was weird and creepy.

We came out of the mouth of the forest and I saw the tea party I'd come to. The mouse named Mally and the weird rabbit were awake and playing with small tea cups while Hatter was asleep, his arms crossed over his face and his hat tipped forward.

"Chessur," I said softly, stopping where I stood. "Stop, they'll see us,"

"Don't stop," Chessur told me, his claws digging into my shoulder. "And whatever you do, do not stop touching me."

I opened my mouth. "But-"

"Come on," The tabby cat commanded so I keep walking and we get closer and closer to the table.

"It had to be a trick," The mouse sneered, crossing its tiny arms and leaning it's back on an upside down tea cup. There's no way it could've been her,"

The rabbit nodded a rough jerky motion and looked over at the Hatter who remained asleep.

"She didn't even remember who we were!" The mouse exclaimed, throwing her paws up in the air. "So it can't be here. Must be a trick."

The rabbit nodded again and picked up a spoon, putting it in his empty cup.

"Chessur, wait," I said, stopping again and watching the mouse and rabbit who didn't even flinch at my words.

"Why?" The cat demanded.

'They're talking about me," I told him, staring at the two animals at the table. "Just wait for a moment,"

"But….she looked just like herself…" Mally mused, turning her head in a thoughtful manner. "Even sounded like herself too. Just something's missin'," The mouse shook her head. "Nah, it 'ain't true,"

"Who are they talking about?" I asked, leaning forward.

"A girl," Chessur replied curtly.

"Obviously," I muttered under my breath.

"Hatter even thought she was the real one," Mally said sadly. "For maybe a second, but even he knows….."

"Knows?" I asked softly to myself and turned to see Chessur staring at me. "What?"

"So, you really don't know," The cat said a matter of factly.

"Know what?" I asked. He started to turn away so I took a step forward to keep in step with him. "Know what?"

"Know who you are," Chessur told her. "You don't know a thing about yourself. It's quite a confusing predicament you've put us all in."

"I'm sorry?" I say, even though I don't even know what I'm apologizing for. "But I know who I am. "My name is Alexandra Knight. I'm sixteen years old, I have a sister named Allie who is a few years younger than I am. My father's name is-" I cut of as my eye started to burn and rubbed it with my free hand. "Ow,"

"What's wrong?" Chessur asked, as I started rubbing my eye with my pointer finger.

"My…contact…" I said, desperately trying to get it righted out. Finally, I felt it come onto my hand and looked at it. It had defiantly seen better days then this one. It had rips and looked as if it was about to fall part.

"You're what?" The disappearing cat wondered. I griped what was left of the plastic in my hand and then started rubbing my other eye, finally getting what was left of my other contact out;

"My contacts," I told him, sighing and putting them both in my fist. "They help me see. I can't see very well without them."

"Why not?" Chessur asked.

I shrugged. "I have bad eyes. And now I'll have to follow you without seeing anything…."

"Don't worry," The cat told me, starting to walk away again. "I know just who can help,"

**And that's the end of chapter 6, please review? **


End file.
